The present invention relates to a pistol and more particularly to a pistol having a variable rate of fire and an adjustable grip.
In the design of pistols it would be useful to know the rate of fire and pistol grip position which would have the least undesirable effects upon the aim and accuracy of the shooter due to recoil. Such information is not available through testing of available pistols because their rates of fire are limited by the time required for the gas operated ejector slide mechanism to complete its eject and reload cycle. Further, no practical means has previously been available for relocating the handgrip relative to the barrel centerline. Because of the slide mechanism the grip could not be located directly behind the barrel centerline without either making the piston "nose - heavy" or interfering with the slide mechanism.
Accordingly it is an objective of the invention to provide a pistol having an adjustable rate of fire and an adjustable grip position which may be used to study the effects of rate of fire and grip position on the aim and accuracy of a shooter.
A further objective is to provide such a pistol in a design which will conform with normal pistol weight and weight distribution.
More particularly, it is an objective of this invention to provide a pistol capable of firing multiple rounds automatically without the need for a slide ejector, so that the grip may be located directly behind the barrel centerline.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide electronic firing means for automatically and sequentially firing cartridges in a plurality of barrels.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic firing means of the nature described above having an adjustable rate of fire and having the capability of either firing a prescribed number of rounds when triggered or firing until the trigger is released.
Various other objects and advantages will appear from the following description of one embodiment of the invention, and the most novel features will be particularly pointed out hereinafter in connection with the appended claims.